The evergreen tree
by brooke the lovemuffin
Summary: Maka is upset Because her father is a player and all she needs is soul to push her further.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE CARACTERS. I HAVE TO RELATIONS TO IT BESIDES WATHCING IT, WRITING AND READING ENJOY.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The air pushed the glossy pink door as Maka strolled by with a bored expression on her face. Causing her to see a man that look much like her father sitting with two girls she didn't know whispering to each other. One with her brown hair down in a purple dress and the other with hers up in a yellow outfit . She didn't believe it was her papa. _He would never do something like that. _But she had to know for sure.

She pushed the door open with a sneaky attitude and peeked in. There he was red hair and all.

Her jaw dropped.

She couldn't believe it.

She wouldn't believe it.

But why did she feel a pain where her heat should be? Why was she blinking away tears?

She turned when her father looked up with a flustered face and ran.

She could hear him yelling as she ran full speed. " Maka I love you and Mommy the most!!"

She didn't believe it.

She needed one person and one person only right now.

Soul.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bamm, fool . I got you beat!!" Black Star yelled in full volume.

"By One stink' in point!!" Soul yelled with a giant smirk on his face. He absolutely love his friends hyper attitude.

Black Star turned from the Basket ball court with his hands placed behind he's head and walked to the exit. He faced Soul once again.

" Soul remember the deal, you pack up the equipment and buy lunch." Black Star stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Mhm" Soul wasn't sure if he was being grumpy after losing or something was really wrong. But a tang of grief just hit him.

Maka.

Soul jumped up from the bag with a worried expression plastered on his face.

" Black Star can I take a rain check sum thing just came up" He said ,words coming out to fast to comprehend.

But of course it was easy for Black Star, he lives his life in full thereto. " No way man you can't ditch out on me!" he yelled.

Soul just gave him the stink eye and slugged away at least until he turned the corner. He couldn't live with him self if she was hurt in anyway possible.

Under Souls thinking he could faintly hear Black Stars rumbling voice call out to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As Maka walked up the stair well she noticed Kidd had been there.

Everything was symmetrical. Nothing out of order. There was even a crack perfectly a lined with the older one. _That's Kidd for you… almost perfect, to damn bad about his hair._

As she was nearing the door to her house she could hear soul yelling. And another women's VOICE. _I could kill him. _she didn't just think that, it was just another girl what did it matter to her.

But it did. She didn't know when but she knew she did have feelings for him.

He was the coolest person she knew. All ways by her side. All ways sticking up for her and making her feel good and never leaving her out. Exceptions from the _tiny tits_ remarks, but that only made her blush .. She had gotten used to it.

The key slid in the lock ,the doorknob turned ,and her thoughts of him were Shattered….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG. Crazy stuff :P First story … sorry if it doesn't meet your standards .**

**Positive and Negative feed-back plz. **

**MAKA X SOUL all the way. This story has more chapters :P**

**Brooke the love muffin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything… sadly.. I'LL FIND A WAY AND MAKE MY SELF OWN IT! *evil laugh* BAHAHA. Enjoy ^_^.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The key slid in the lock, the doorknob turned and the door flung opened .

"MAAAAKKKA!!!" Soul screamed with a worried frown upon his face.  
"SOUULL!" was said with a flirtatious tone. Sweetly and seductive.

He knew who it was and he knew he should get out of the small apartment now. But soul had to, needed to, wanted to see Maka. He had a feeling she was hurt and needed him for mending.

He loved when she needed him, it made him feel as if he was on top of the world looking down at all the other loser guys who can't get Maka attention. So he needed to see if she was ho---  
His thoughts were cut off by a pair of bosoms that were stuffed in his face. He tried his hardest to hold the blood back.

He failed miserably.

He tried to use his man power to get her off but every time he would, he ended up getting suffocated with Blair's all the struggling he was strapped to the hallway floor with Blair straddling him.

He heard the doorknob turn. What if it was Maka?!

He struggled some more.

The door opened.

" Hey, I was jus-"  
" Kid? What are you doing here?" Soul asked a little confused.  
Kidd simply looked at the two with a pale face and walked out.  
" SOUULL" the girl on top of him started to speak for the first time in a while7, besides her giggling and laughing when he was trying to get away.  
He struggled again, not allowing her to speak.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She walked in the apartment and all the lovey dovey things she was just think about Soul had been broken.

They were in the hall Blair on top of soul, blood coming from his nose.

She didn't want to see this after the run down with her father. She didn't want to think about any of this.

" All men are the same, THERE ALL PIGGSS!" tears were rolling down her face now.

She turned and ran.

She could hear him yelling " Baka Maka. It's not what it looks like!!"

_All men say that! _

She needed time to think and be away from every one. She needed her favourite spot no one knew about except her diary.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"GEEETTT OFF ME WOMAN" he yelled in protest.

" But, but soul" She whimpered with her bottom lip sticking out. " I want you to be my scythe, don't you want a technician with big boobs" She stated that part by bouncing her boobs causing him to get another nose bleed. " and lots of power" She said getting closer to his face. He could feel her hot breath tickle his neck.  
" No, I'm sorry you do have a arousing body but I believe I have already fallen for my tiny tits of a women" he stated bluntly.  
" Then go get her" She said getting off him. Which was weird. Was she sick? But even though he was questioning her tactics' he was thankful.

So he ran. He knew were she was he though..

He checked the Library, the whole school, he checked with black star and Tsubski, and with Kidd, Patty and Liz . He left before Kidd could ask him what was going down back at the apartment.

But she was nowhere to be found.

He guessed he didn't know where she was…

Then her remembered the _**one**_ time she wouldn't tell him what was wrong and where she was going after a crapy day at school. So he did the simplest thing that came to his mind. He checked her diary.

And in that dairy it said " _He did it again blew me away by being the coolest guy around and caring for me but of course when I got home it ended always with another girl Big BOOBED FREAK!. But luckily when I'm upset I always have my favourite ever green tree in the forest the biggest on out of them all. I think I will visit it today… then maybe I'll get the patients to see soul again. I hope so. I need him to fill the void in my heart."_

He not only learned where her hiding spot was but how much he hurt her so he promised to himself he would try his best to make her happy and only if it was necessary he would go to her little his little flash back he then knew where to look and he was going to make every thing better even if it meant getting 100 Maka chops to the head. But what do I say? Will she even let me talk? I think I'm nervous.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long.

**COMMENTS PLZ!!**

**^_^ Brooke the Lovemuffin… I'm a kitty today! Meow!**


End file.
